U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,785 issued July 6, 1976 discloses a method and apparatus for producing defibrated cellulose fluff from bales of compacted wood pulp sheets. The apparatus is referred to commercially as a fluff generator. In the apparatus therein disclosed, a bale milling cradle disposed within a rotating tub must be stopped when the bale therewithin has been completely processed and disintegrated, thus to permit a fresh bale to be loaded into the cradle. The need to stop the cradle while a fresh bale is loaded thereinto wastes production time and limits the output of the apparatus.